Lies
by gameboycjp10
Summary: It only takes one person to make you fall in love, then break you into tiny pieces. For CodyRhodesFan. Chapter 3 Up! Warning For Cussing. Hardycest. HIGH SCHOOL FAN-FIC!
1. Bleeding Me

_Lies_

Chapter One: Bleeding Me

Summary: It only takes one person to make you fall in love, and then break you into tiny pieces.

Rating: T

Jeff was only 13 years old. Matt didn't think that his brother knew what it meant to be in love, how it felt to be kissed, what it was like to be touched. He was dead wrong. Jeff was in love with his brother, and that's what he wanted. He **WANTED **to know what it was like to be in love; he **WANTED **to know how it felt to be kissed; he **WANTED **to know what it was like to be touched. Ever since the INCIDENT happened, Jeff was in love with his brother. Matt's green eyes were always teasing him, making him fall in love with him.

_Doesn't it hurt Jeffery? To love someone who doesn't love you back? _The voice inside Jeff's head never escapes, and it always said the same thing. He's heard it so many times that he actually believes it. _Why Matty? Why would you leave your brother broken like this? _That was his voice that time. _Why do you make me love you? _

Matt entered the room and looked over at his brother. His brown eyes meeting with Jeff's green eyes. The blonde blinked when his brother blushed into a bright pink.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy, what is up with you?" He asked; after a few minutes of silence.

"N-nothing Matt. Nothing." Jeff lied through his mouth. There was something up; his heart couldn't stop beating to the rhythm of love. Matt then brushed off to the kitchen and made some breakfast. Jeff's heart was ripping opened at that moment. _Why Matty? Why don't you love me like I love you? _

He wishes that it were the Matt he dreams about. The seductive Matt in his dreams always told Jeff what he wanted, but the real Matt never did. He never told Jeff that he loved him.

Inside of his own heart, Matt was breaking up inside as well. His heart wouldn't stop beating to different rhythm. _He's not supposed to feel this way about me. He's not supposed to love me. What do I do? _

It only takes one night to make a different. To start the lies. To hide the truth. To make his little brother happy. He'd do anything to make him happy; even if that means the worse.

They were in Matt's room; Matt was playing video games and Jeff was doing homework. Matt always made sure that Jeff did his homework. It was like a specific routine for his little brother to do. If Jeff skipped out on his homework; then he was grounded for a week. No TV, no music, no anything. But this time, they'd both skip the homework and do something else.

Matt leaned over to Jeff's ear. "Hey Jeff." His voice was seductive. Jeff felt his sexual drive kick in and his face started to flush. "Why don't you take a break from homework for a while?" His voice was getting more and more seductive and Jeff couldn't ignore it. His hands pushed away the school books and he laid against Matt's covered chest. Matt's fingers were rushing through Jeff's hair.

_I can't be doing this to him. I'm lying to him. It's hard, but it's making him happy. Maybe a kiss on the cheek…or the lip? _Matt was confused on what to do next. He just wanted his little brother to be happy. Like before, he'd do anything to make him happy. "Turn around." Matt said, his voice still seductive and Jeff did; looking into Matt's deep brown orbs.

Then it happened. Matt leaned over to Jeff and kissed him. Jeff returned the kiss with all the passion he had in the whole. _Ok, ok. So far he's happy. Maybe another notch would make him happier. _Matt then started taking off his shirt and ripped off Jeff's and pushed him over the bed, still kissing him. Body touching body; flesh touching flesh; eyes locking onto one another. Matt then bit Jeff's ear.

"You wanna make love…don't you?" Jeff thought that Matt was crazy, but he nodded. "Then let's do it." Matt's voice grew more seductive and he kissed Jeff passionately. Then they went under the covers.

The next day; Jeff was asleep against Matt's bare chest. A smile was on his face. He thought that last night meant something to both of them.

_If he only knew. _

Matt opened his green eyes and looked down at his brother. Jeff was sleeping peaceful; which made Matt smile a bit. _He's happy, so shouldn't I be happy? Why do I feel so terrible? Maybe cause I'm lying to him. But he doesn't need to know that. _But on the inside….Matt was just starting to bleed.


	2. Leaving

OOC- Here's the second chapter of Lies! The most exciting story **I **have ever written!

Chapter Two: Leaving

Jeff was doing better in school, and Matt was making sure of that. Then, Jeff's life was taking a dramatic turn. Or was it already taking a turn? Jeff never told Matt what happened at school anymore. He never told Matt that there were rumors in school about them both. That people _knew _what happened, but they didn't. They were making up their own stories only to freak Jeff out. Matt noticed his brother did look different, so one day he asked Jeff to come into the kitchen.

"What's wrong Jeff?" Matt asked. Jeff's green eyes were about to lay tears to his pale face. At first, he was scared to tell the brown-eyed male what happened. But Matt would figure out one way or another, so the green-eyed male took a deep breath and looked at Matt.

"P-p-people at school….t-th-they pick on me." Jeff was about to burst out into tears.

"Why?" Matt was worried about his brother. Nobody ever picked on Jeffery Nero Hardy. Nobody ever messed with Jeff at all.

"They say that it's not nice to fuck your brother every night." That was a lie. It was just once, and now everybody thinks they do it all the time. Jeff then burst out into tears, and Matt just sat there. His brown eyes sadden and he couldn't help but to blame himself.

_Nobody ever messed with him and now since I fucked him, they're picking on him. This is all wrong. _Matt then walked toward his brother and hugged him.

"Don't listen to them." _They'll never understand. _"Don't listen to them Jeff." _This is my entire fault. _Matt then walked Jeff to his room. Jeff got into his bed and Matt tucked him in. As soon as Jeff closed his green eyes; Matt kissed his forehead and whispered a goodnight.

The next day; Matt's head was rushing with thoughts. He didn't know what to do now. The rumors at school were true, but he just had sex once and now they're making up stories. He decided that he had to leave. The brown-eyed male grabbed a suitcase and started packing up his clothes. _Jeff would be better if I left. _Matt couldn't imagine how his brother would react. Matt couldn't think of what to say when he would look into those green orbs that belonged to Jeff. It was breaking him into two halves.

He started down the stairs and Jeff was already up. He was eating his favorite cereal when he looked over at his brother.

"Where are you going?" Jeff asked. Matt was about to cry. He couldn't tell his brother the truth.

_But it hurts worse when you lie. _

"I have to leave. Jeff…it's for the best." Jeff was about to burst out into tears. Jeff didn't want his brother to leave. Didn't Matt love him, didn't Matt just have sex him the other right? Did that mean anything to him anymore?

"You can't leave! No!" Jeff kept on repeating but Matt went and left anyways. Jeff tired to stop him, but Matt wouldn't listen.

_It's for the best. _Those heart-breaking words were still in Jeff's mind. Matthew Hardy just broke a heart. It was Jeffery's heart; his own brother's heart; and it would be scarred forever.

A/N: I'm going to be nice and give you something special guys!

Here's a little excerpt from Chapter 3: Arson

….Jeff had left the food on the stove. Wait a minute….he **PURPOSELY **left the food on the stove. He wanted to die, because he felt like if he couldn't be with Matt; then he couldn't live. His whole life was a devotion to his brother, and that's all he wanted. The fire started and Jeff was standing right there in the kitchen; waiting for the fire to catch to him. It didn't get to him…however…because the fire-fighters came in the nick of time to save him. They asked a few questions, and Jeff gave him short answers. Jeff didn't want anybody to know that he was trying to commit suicide.


	3. Arson

LIES

**A/N: **Ok…so it's been on hold for 3 years because I honestly forgot about it. Silly me, but I will continue…(try anyways.)

Chapter 3: Arson

_It's for the best._ Those four words were haunting the little Hardy boy for days, weeks, and even months. It has been about five months since Jeff has even seen or heard from his brother. Why did Jeff have to say anything to Matt? He'd rather die than not be around his brother.

_It's all your fault._ The voice taunted him in his head. Sad thing was…the voice was right. It was all stupid Jeffery Nero Hardy's fault. If he just kept his mouth shut about what went on in school he would still have his brother, his lover with him.

It was Sunday Morning when the supposed accident had happened. Jeff was the only person who knew the real story. It was a suicide mission. Jeff believed that if he couldn't be with Matt, then he had no other reason to live. The rumors at school weren't making him feel any better.

Some were saying that Matt went to a sex rehab center. Others were spreading that Matt moved because he thought that Jeff was terrible in bed that Matt had to leave so he wouldn't have to see Jeff's face again. The rumors only got worse from then on, but that didn't matter.

Jeff was in the kitchen, cooking some bacon and eggs. He had the stove set on medium high, and waited for a few minutes before leaving. He left the room with food on the stove….wait a minute…he ** PURPOSELY ** left food on the stove. He felt like his life had gotten real bad, that no one would be able to turn it around. Jeff's whole life was devoted to Matt, and that's all who he ever wanted.

As soon as Jeff was able to smell smoke going into his room, he made his quick return to the kitchen. He grinned as he saw the fire escape from the stove and expand into the room. He was standing dead center of the room waiting for the red flames to catch him, and turn him into ashes. He closed his eyes and could almost feel the heat against his skin.

Unfortunate for him, the fire alarm went off and the fire-fighters got to the house just in the nick of time. Jeff could feel his soul crush from the inside as he opened his eyes and saw that he was now on the outside of his house. He bit his lip in worry. What was he suppose to tell the neighbors, the police, and the fireman? That **HE** was the one who set the fire and that he wanted to die? No…he had to come up with a cover story.

Jeff gave very little answers to every one of the fireman's question. He wanted them to believe he had no idea that there was a fire starting and that he had narcolepsy. He didn't give them a complete lie though. He had narcolepsy, but it wasn't as bad as he was telling them.

"Do you have any relatives you can stay with?" The Chief Fireman asked.

"My brother Matt, but I haven't heard from him in months. Why?" Jeff was acting dumb.

"Due to the fact that there was a fire, and you have a case of narcolepsy…we deem it unsafe for you to live by yourself. We'll have the police find records of your brother and see where he lives." The Chief fireman then walked toward the police officers to give them the story.

Jeff could feel a small smile coming across his lips. He was going to see Matt again, after all this time. But then a thought had come across his mind. Matt wasn't the gullible type and he would see right through his "narcolepsy" story so he had to come up with an humongous lie.

Jeff was pretty much forgetful when important things were around him. Maybe he could tell Matt that he forgot that he was cooking food, and instead went to take a bath? That could work, and Jeff hoped it would work. Heaven only knows what Matt would do to Jeff if he found out that Jeff was trying to kill himself.


End file.
